Swallowed in the sea
by Lilyssy
Summary: Tout autour d'elle, l'océan froid et glacé et la réalisation de ce qu'elle a fait. Un dernier sursaut de lucidité et toutes ses pensées se tournent vers lui, une ultime fois. Oneshot.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà, je vous poste ici ce petit one shot. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. Il s'agit en fait d'une série de deux OS qui m'ont été inspirés par une chanson de Coldplay, Swallowed in the sea, donc. Tous de se situent entre 'New Moon' et Eclipse._

_Voici donc le premier. Il ne se passe pour ainsi dire rien, il s'agit seulement des pensées de Bella... C'est assez court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis!_

_Bonne lecture_

_oxoOoxo_

_Swallowed in the sea_

_Fanfiction : Twilight ; Rated T ; Février 2009 ; Complete_

Genre : Drame, Angst, BxE

Tome : Entre New Moon et Eclipse

_Disclaimer : Twilight (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur._

OxoOoxo

Tout autour de moi n'était que silence. Je n'entendais rien, et ne voyais pas plus... J'avais les yeux clos, ayant presque peur de les ouvrir, peur de voir ce que j'avais fait... Peur de me heurter à la dure réalité... La fin de ma vie.

Je n'entendais rien, ne voyais rien... Je pouvais pourtant sentir qu'il faisait froid... Un froid qui me transperçait, me transcendait... Un froid qui m'avait parut au départ brutal et mordant. Mais désormais, alors qu'il était omniprésent, m'entourant toute entière, j'avais presque l'impression que j'y étais devenue insensible.

Je semblais flotter, comme si je volais, rien ne me retenant... J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être en apesenteur, cela ne m'aurait nullement surprise. Et si cette sensation était nouvelle et grisante, quelque chose me dérangeait pourtant, m'empêchant de me sentir parfaitement bien.

Je n'avais plus de repère. Rien autour de moi ne pouvait m'indiquer où je me trouvais... J'avais beau tendre la main, elles ne rencontraient que le vide... Le vide froid. J'ignorais totalement où j'étais, s'il faisait nuit ou jour, ce qui s'était passé avant que je n'arrive ici. J'avais ouvert les yeux, je m'étais éveillée, et étais là, dans ce lieu démunit de toute consistance solide, dans ce néant démuni de chaleur.

J'essayais alors de me concentrer, de me souvenir des évènements passés. J'avais le sentiment que la réponse se trouvait non loin de moi, que je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour m'en saisir... Mais mon esprit s'y refusait totalement, comme s'il avait peur de voir ce qui m'avait amené là, comme s'il fuyait...

J'avais l'esprit totalement désordonné, flou... Vide. Mon coeur aussi l'était... J'aurais du avoir peur de me trouver dans un endroit inconnu sans souvenirs des derniers évènements. J'avais au contraire l'impression d'être sereine, comme si j'avais voulu me trouver là, comme si j'avais désiré y être... Je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas peur.

Ainsi aurais-je du me contenter de ses éléments. Je me sentais bien, et cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis ce qui me semblais être une éternité. Ce bien-être m'avait manqué, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en contenter. Pourquoi donc étais-je ici? Pourquoi n'avais-je aucun souvenir ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer.

Une nouvelle fois, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour parvenir à retrouver le fil de ma mémoire. J'y mis toute mes forces... Et tou me revint alors, une série de flash-back se heurtant à mes paupières clauses.

Un visage... Un visage parfait, à la peau d'albatre, un regard topaz que j'aimais... Puis une clairière, des baisers échangés... Un sentiment de bonheur et d'amour comme je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant...

Mais les images changèrent... Un visage fermé, ce même visage au regard topaz... Des mots... « Je vais disparaître comme si je n'avais jamais existé... Et tu m'oublieras. » Puis la douleur... Une douleur sans pareille, aussi forte que le sentiment de bonheur qui m'avait étreint plus tôt... Une plaie béante au coeur, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir alors que les secondes défilaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. La douleur, la surprise, l'incompréhension et le désespoir... Un atroce et lanscinant désespoir...

Puis une ultime série d'images... Des larmes, des plaintes... Puis la falaise... Le vent fouettant mon visage, la mer en-dessous de moi... Mon dernier souffle, ma dernière seconde de vie... Puis la chute... Vertigineuse, libératrice... Et l'impact avec l'océan... Et le froid, le noir... Le néant.

Ce fut alors que je compris tout. Voilà pourquoi je me sentais si bien alors que j'aurais du être effrayée... J'avais voulu être là... Je m'y étais même précipité pour fuir la douleur, cette insuportable douleur...

Et tout se passa très vite...

Je réalisai ce que tout cela signifiait... La mort... J'avais voulu la mort et elle était toute proche... Elle était là, n'attendant que moi...

Edward...

Ce nom qui rouvrit d'un coup de poignard violent la plaie béante de mon coeur. Edward... J'allais mourir et je ne le reverrai jamais... Cette perspective me déchira de part en part, et ce fut ma dernière pensée...

Ma dernière pensée fut pour lui... Il m'avait demandé de tenir, mais je n'avais pas pu...

Et le manque d'air fut plus évident que jamais. J'ouvris les yeux, la panique s'emparant de moi. Je ne vis que du bleu, un bleu sombre et insondable. Puis je me débattis, comme si j'avais pu remonter à la surface... Mais je ne le pouvais pas, ne le voulais pas...

Je relevais les yeux, apercevant une dernière fois la lumière du jour au travers du voile de l'océan.

Et je sus alors que se battre serait vain. Alors je cessai mes mouvements désordonns et incohérents, et me laissai porter par le flot de la mer...

Le sentiment de plénitude revint...

Je ne souffrirai plus désormais... Je me noyais, la mort était là.

Et j'étais en paix...

Plus de souffrance, plus ce manque horrible de lui qui m'enserrait le coeur depuis son départ.

En paix...

Enfin.

FIN.


End file.
